Midnight Apologies
by Winter Sapphire
Summary: There are some things you can never take back, but you can always try to fix. Implied Robert x Giselle.


Well, I tried it. Robert is harder for me to write, but I think I did okay. ) Let me know? Anyway, I hope to think of a premise for a multi-chapter fic soon but that may be hard because I don't want to end up accidently copying others' ideas. XD

Disclaimer: Disney owns it (oops I forgot this on "Her Prince Charming" D:).

**Midnight Apologies  
An Enchanted Fanfiction**

* * *

"Oh, God."

Robert collapsed onto his bed, pushing his bangs out of his face with the back of his hand. His eyes were wide, and for the first time in six years there was nothing guarding his thoughts. He glanced wildly about the room looking for the ghosts that did not exist, his mind repeating just one question over and over:

_What was that?_

With an unexpected jolt, Robert felt her hands on him again. Tentative, innocent hands reaching out to brush his chest lightly. Wide, open eyes that said everything yet nothing at the same time. An expression that he had almost thought was begging him to...

"No." Robert groaned as he covered his face with his hands, shaking his head in an attempt to clear the thoughts from his mind. "No, no, no."

It didn't make sense. None of it did. He _loved_ Nancy. We was getting _married_ to Nancy. Giselle had just been some girl he had met at random, just a simple face in the crowd that had managed to stick out a little bit more than the others. There was nothing else there. There _couldn't_ be - especially not after two days. Logically, there was no reason he should be attached to her at all.

And yet he was. No matter how many times he had tried to leave her, to send her off on her own, something had managed to make him come back. It wasn't even her - it had been him, every time. It didn't make any kind of sense. It didn't make sense that he should let a total stranger stay the night twice when he had never even let Nancy stay once. It didn't make sense that Morgan - shy, quiet Morgan - had taken a liking to her after five minutes. _None of it made sense_.

Of course, he reasoned, most of the time Giselle herself made no sense to him as it was. Why should _anything_ pertaining to her be clear to him?

Robert let his mind wander back to their argument. She had been so insistent that the chipmunk had told her that this "Prince Edward" was coming. He had been so insistent that he wasn't. Why? Why was he so sure, so absolutely positive that this so-called prince from Andalasia wasn't on his way? He had been given no reason to doubt Giselle yet. Why would he be so dead set against this? Simply because he "saw it everyday"?

No. No, that wasn't it. Robert stood up, rubbing the back of his neck as the realization hit. That wasn't the reason. He just... he didn't want it to happen. He didn't want this so-called prince to come and take Giselle away from him and Morgan. He didn't want -

Robert hissed lightly to himself, shaking his head slowly as he spoke. "I was such a jerk." He sighed lightly, peering out the door for what seemed like the longest time before he urged his feet forward into the hallway, rounding the corner to peer into the living room. His eyes softened as he saw her spread out on the couch, sound asleep with Morgan's book on her chest.

Robert smiled softly to himself, moving as quietly as possible to her side. He eased the book as subtly as possible out of her arms, setting it on the table before reaching to grab the quilt draped across the back of the sofa. He had settled it over her, flicked out the light, and started moving towards the hallway again before he paused, his body twitching slightly back in her direction. Taking a small breath, he turned his head to glance back at her for just a second.

"Giselle... I'm sorry," he murmured, "I had no right to say what I did. I'm... I hope your prince does come. I hope I was wrong." He smiled, turning towards her a little more.

"Good night, Giselle. I... I hope you have sweet dreams."

* * *

Well, I tried it. :D I think it turned out all right. It could be better though. Anyway, yeah, read and review? Any thoughts, feedback? I could definitely use some. I hope you guys enjoyed it!

Spreading the Enchanted love,

- WS


End file.
